


show me (all your secrets)

by serein (koshitsu_kamira)



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M, Open Relationships, Piercings, Propositions, Sexual Tension, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira/pseuds/serein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol can't comprehend how he could have missed such a crucial factor as a whole person while organizing his best friend's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me (all your secrets)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_III](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_III) collection. 



> Title taken from Playboy by EXO.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Johnny's friends decide to throw a surprise birthday party. They don't expect Johnny to cross the door while making out with a boy, though.

In retrospect Hansol should have known  _ something  _ was going on with Youngho since the younger man seemed preoccupied nowadays, secretive even, instead of attempting to extricate information, small details regarding whatever event his friends had planned for his birthday - typically he would be obstinately fixated upon playing the annual guessing game, getting progressively frustrated as the date approached. Considering Youngho’s exasperation, dodging insistent questions and further confusing the other were the main components that made organizing worthwhile, highly entertaining, the elder couldn’t believe he had missed such a crucial factor as a whole person, who was currently pushed up against the entrance door, emitting soft moans while the birthday boy sucked hickies along his neck. Seconds ticked away in a stunned hush that enveloped the tiny studio apartment, the acquaintances hidden behind the curtain, the kitchen counter, beneath the glass table, until a discarded shirt whacked Hansol right across the face, followed by Yuta shouting “Well, fuck,” the Japanese boy having completely forgotten about their supposed incognito, consequently startling the couple apart. 

“Surprise?” mumbled Taeyong quietly after finally switching on the lights, blushing hot red, waving awkwardly, gaze locked on his feet possibly to maintain the stranger’s dignity, whereas the rest stared unabashedly at Youngho’s guest, meticulously scanning over his toned body, gilded skin, the vibrant dragon tattoo winding around his entire left arm, the creature’s head resting above sharp collarbones. Choking on a breath, Hansol quickly glanced aside when he noticed a pair of silvery hoops pierced through erect nipples, taking in the small nubs coloured faint pink, then noisily cleared his throat, redirecting his attention on a flustered looking Youngho, “Happy birthday!” he said, chagrined, wishing their friends would shake off the stupor at last, “We could leave, you know?”

“Nonsense,” muttered the stranger, stepping inside the living room, gaze confident, an amused smirk decorating his face, having remarked Hansol’s eyes tracing his thighs wrapped in skintight jeans, ripped indecently, “Can you pass me the shirt though?” he asked, gesturing at the garment by the floor, snickering faintly as the other man scrambled to fulfill his request, “Thank you,” he winked, casually slipping into the wrinkled jersey, back muscles flexing in the process. Somebody gasped dreamily beside Hansol, causing Youngho to frown, displeased, the younger protectively tugging his companion under his chin, “I believe introductions are in order,” he declared, glare aimed at a sheepish Jaehyun, who only grinned mischievously, “This is Taeil,” he stated, tightening his arms which encircled the other’s waist snugly, “Be nice to him.”

“Please take care of me,” Taeil greeted, tone cheeky, playful, licking his swollen lips, thus revealing a horizontal barbell that studded his tongue, eliciting a muffled curse from Hansol, whose palms began to sweat -  _ how come Youngho hadn’t breathed a word concerning his new friend _ , the elder wondered, fiddling with his belt loop nervously, swallowing dry after he had spied the leather choker adorning Taeil’s neck -  _ he was in  _ big _ trouble _ . “Now let’s get this party started,” Youngho suggested as the chorus of “hello” and “nice to meet you” gradually dissipated, expression brightening, his stance relaxed; next to him Taeil appeared unflappable, chattering serenely, fending off the prying questions nonchalantly, his lopsided smile constant, seeming genuinely entertained by the commotion his presence evoked. Hansol opted to make himself scarce, freezing, nursing a beer outside the balcony where he couldn’t catch sight of Youngho’s companion, peer at his tight ass, fantasize about the other’s seductive gaze, plush mouth, imagine the pretty arch Taeil’s yielding body would form atop the sheets or indulge in daydreams featuring a mellifluous voice asking for more, calling out, screaming his name.

“Hansol, right?” suppressing a groan, he shook off the carnal images and turned around to meet inquisitive eyes, the glint within them desirous, almost predatory; nodding meekly, he continued watching Taeil amble closer, gait lazy, resembling a prowling cat’s, meanwhile Hansol tried assuming an indifferent air, willing away the arousal clouding, jumbling his senses, “Hi,” he muttered eventually. Youngho’s friend halted, stopping just beyond arm’s reach so he could face Hansol comfortably, without getting a crick in his neck, “I have a favour to ask,” Taeil started, peering through the silky tresses obstructing his vision, expression demure, calculating, then abruptly took another step, standing right between the other’s spread legs, effectively disregarding the concept of personal space. Hansol inhaled sharply, feeling off balance, disoriented as the peculiar scent of clean musk, scotch whisky and fruity cider infiltrated his crumbling, sagging defenses, “Yeah?” he managed to utter, breathing in the quiet sigh that escaped Taeil when the other man grabbed his nape firmly, long fingers sneaking underneath the collar, having surrendered to the madness plaguing his thoughts all night. “What is your request?” Hansol whispered, glance straying upon Taeil’s slightly parted lips, his dark, unfathomable gaze which reflected the technicolor neon billboards above, fully aware he was treading a very thin line since Youngho hadn’t clarified their relationship status, despite acting generally possessive and affectionate during the evening - oddly enough, his companion remained close-mouthed as well.

“Join us tonight,” Taeil murmured, pupils blown, slipping his cold hands under Hansol’s cableknit sweater, touch electrifying, leaving tingles in its wake, “Considering I ruined your present, you deserve a compensation of sorts,” cadence dropping, he pressed near, aligning their bodies, the angles slotting together, faultless, “Also, I have seen you watching me,” smug, he added, “Now kiss me, pretty boy.”

Leaning down, Hansol licked inside Taeil’s warm mouth without a second thought, gingerly sucking on the other’s tongue, insistently rubbing over the metal barbell in the center, his actions drawing low moans out of Taeil, who grabbed onto his shoulders, clasp rigid, hold clenching, whines gaining volume whenever he jerked the choker, the golden buckle leaving a clear imprint. After breaking the kiss, Hansol thumbed the mark dazedly, fingertips skittering above the welt left behind, fading, vanishing quickly, and memorized the little sounds Taeil made unwittingly, the wavering rhythm of his chest rising, then falling; hunching a bit, he allowed the other to nibble on his lips, whimpers faint as the stud grazed along his palate, the sensation wrecking, short circuiting his nervous system.

“I presume he’s agreed,” Youngho commented, having showed up in the balcony doorway, tall figure effortlessly blocking the entrance, appearing straight-faced, countenance neutral, placid, although his stare was lustful, akin to a physical caress that ignited the blood flowing across their veins, scorched, melted their bones - catching Hansol’s eyes, he smirked, provocative, “You heard Taeil,” the younger said, gathering the other man in his embrace, pecking Taeil’s flushed cheeks sweetly, 

“We’ll have a blast together, I promise you.”


End file.
